Fiona's Diary
by witchsoul531
Summary: a project i had to do for school in which i imagine i am a character and right in a diary about whats going on... yeah read it. i need help.


**A few Entries from Fiona's Diary**

December 25, 4011

Dear Diary,

I am happy; I get the assignment I always wanted. I get to help my community by talking care of the old. Tomorrow is my first day I can hardly wait. I know I will be alright, if I wasn't the elders would not have picked me. I am worried about Jonas though, I hope he will be alright, he looked anxious. He should not be, if he was not qualified he would not have been picked, he should be honored that he got such an important assignment.

-Fiona

* * *

December 26, 4012

Dear Diary,

Today was enjoyable. School was the same as always. I learned many things about my job. I can't believe I was so nervous. I saw the basic overview of what I was going to learn. Then I started learning about the Administrative Work. It was a lot more enjoyable than school. When I was waiting for Jonas I was going over everything I had learned today. I wonder what Jonas's training was like. I did not get the chance to ask him, since it was getting late and I had to get home.

-Fiona

* * *

December 27, 4012

Dear Diary,

Today during school I noticed Jonas was troubled. Like he wanted to say something but did not know how. I was very confused by this because we were trained in precise language use. What could be so hard that even with all those years he could not describe it? When we were riding to the House of the Old together, he kept saying things, but not continuing the idea. I was very curious. I would have asked him, but that was considered rude. Other than that the day was like yesterday, I continued learning about Administrative Work.

-Fiona

* * *

May 26, 4012

Dear Diary,

Today was alright. I started learning about release today. I was shocked at first but after they explained it to me, it made sense. If the old live to long then the there might not be enough food for everyone, and they are no longer serving their community by living in the House of Old. I have been noticing this for awhile but, Jonas has been acting odd lately. I would have asked, but it was rude. I wonder if this has anything to do with his training. If it doesn't I hope he goes back to normal soon.

-Fiona

* * *

June 12, 4012

Dear Diary,

Today we had an unscheduled holiday. I was glad because even though I love my assignment, every once in awhile it was good to have a break. I met up with Asher for a game. It was all going well until Jonas showed up. He looked ready to cry. I was worried but when I asked him what was wrong, Asher didn't give him enough time to answer. I was really annoyed at this but there was nothing I could do. When Jonas was trying to explain why Asher would not hear it. This annoyed me even further. But I go nervous when I asked him if he wanted to ride with me. I had never seen Jonas like that. I hope I never do again.

-Fiona

* * *

November 27, 4012

Dear Diary,

Sorry I have not written in awhile, but I was distracted. It has been two weeks since Jonas disappeared. I was kind of upset that he left, but I was angry about all the rules he had broken. I wonder what made him leave, and why couldn't the planes find him? Is he dead? Another thing happened, it started a day after Jonas left, I stared _seeing_ things. It was brief but it has been getting worse and is happening more often. I do not know what it is, but the old Receiver said it was called color, and that some of us would start seeing it. He said now that Jonas was gone, all the things he was carrying would return to us. I hope this isn't permanent. I do not like seeing _colors_. He also said that other things might happen, and not to panic when it does. I wonder hat he means by that. Surly nothing worse can happen. I am worried about The Ceremony being canceled. Nobody has been preparing for it, it is like everyone forgot.

-Fiona

* * *

December 26, 4013

Dear Diary,

Again sorry I have not written in awhile but things have been a little fast paced. The ceremony happened just like usual but at the same time it was different. The usual joy that filled the auditorium was gone. It was like they were only doing it for the sense of the familiar. Not that I blame them. This morning I woke up crying. I don't know why, but I had an odd dream. I dreamt that I was on top of a hill, surrounded by snow. I did not know how I knew I just knew which does not make sense. In the dream I saw Jonas carrying a newchild; he was waving as if in goodbye. I couldn't remember most of what he was saying, just a name "Gabriel." I don't understand the dream, but I don't think I will ever see Jonas again. I'm writing this now because I don't think I will have the time to in the future. The community is going through big changes, and by the time it is done, I don't think I would have remembered the dream. If something where to happen I would at least like to know I put this down somewhere.

- Till next time Fiona

* * *

homework assignment,yeah...


End file.
